


Поднебесный (The Underheaven), профайлы персонажей

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, characters, profile, И все эти рожи - мои, матчасть
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Профайлы персонажей</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Список всех персонажей с ссылками на профайл

 

 

 

 

 

**КАМИ**

**Старшее поколение:**

[Идзанами Эхисса](1869524) \- Творец Поднебесного

[Идзанаги](1869526) \- Творец Поднебесного (ее первый муж)

[Аматэрасу оо-ми-ками-но микото (Идзанами Аматэрасу Эон)](1869529) \- Хранитель Земли

[Такэхая-сусаноо-но микото (Идзанами Сусаноо Амон)](1869533) \- Хранитель Воды

[Цукиеми-но микото](1869539) \- Хранитель Еминокуни (Царства Мертвых)

[Идзанами Хатиман Рихард](1869560) \- Основатель Академии Воинов-Теней Аши

**Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе:**

[Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе](1869552) \- Амацукумэ-но микото (Небесный Бог из Кумэ) - командир отряда

[Аматэрасу Акигуи Эдгар](1869562) \- Акигуи-но-уси-но ками (Бог-правитель пожиратель зла)

[Сусаноо Ивасаку Ванесса](1869563) \- Ивасаку-но ками (Бог Грома, Рассекающий Скалы) (в отряде до 11-455г)

[Аматэрасу Кая Дамиан](1869567) \- Кая-но-химэ-но ками (Дева-Богиня Травянистых Равнин)

[Аматэрасу Содоку Агнесс](1869570) \- Солоку-ми-тама (Священный Дух, Достигший Дна)

[Аматэрасу Окицу Лидия](1869579) \- Окицу-химэ-но ками (Дева-Богиня Тлеющих Углей)

[Аматэрасу Умуги Роза](1869581) \- Умуги-химэ (Дева-Ракушка)

[Аматэрасу Ханатиру Эвелин](1869583) \- Ко-но-ханатиру-химэ (Богиня Опадающих Цветов с Деревьев)

**Другие ками:**

Аматэрасу Миваку-но-ото Алоис - Миваку-но-ото-но ками, Бог-Заклинатель Звуков, родитель Сусаноо Хоори Гора

Аматэрасу Амацухико Лий - Амэникиси-куниникиси-амацухико-хикохо-но ниниги-но микото, Небесный Юноша-Бог Небесного Изобилия, Земного Изобилия Рисовых Ростков, наставник меча Сусаноо Хоори Гора

Аматэрасу Нацу Янка - Нацутакацухи-но ками, Бог Летнего Высокого Солнца

**Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.**

**_Школа Бизен:_**

[Идзанами Удзумэ Данте ](1869547)\- Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото (Небесная Богиня Отважная)

[Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахий](1869557) \- Футодама-но микото (Бог, приносящий дары)

[Аматэрасу Сагири Хоакин](1869641) \- Куни-но-сагири-но ками (Земной Бог Туманов в Ущельях)

[Аматэрасу Нацу Леандра](1869647) \- Нацу-но-мэ-но ками (Богиня Лета)

**_Школа Сошу:_ **

[Аматэрасу Окуяма Марк](1869586) \- Окуяма-цуми-но ками (Бог-Дух Глуби Гор)

[Аматэрасу Кукуноти Фостер](1869591) \- Кукуноти-но ками (Бог Ствола)

[Аматэрасу Хихаяхи Александр](1869593) \- Хихаяхи-но ками (Огненный Бог Быстрого Огня)

[Аматэрасу Сокоцуцу Хайден](1869596) \- Сокоцуцу-но-о-но микото (Бог-Муж Правитель Дна)

[Аматэрасу Котооси Артур](1869603) \- Оо-Котооси-о-но ками (Бог Великого Деяния)

[Аматэрасу Ситаэру Виктория](1869605) \- Ситаэру-химэ-но микото (Дева-Ниже Светящаяся Богиня)

**_Школа Мино:_ **

[Аматэрасу Сиронуси Мигель](1869608) \- Яэкотосиронуси-но ками (Бог-Правитель Многих Слов)

[Аматэрасу Хокинэ Ромиро ](1869614)\- Адзисиката-хокинэ-но ками (Высокий Бог Плугов)

[Аматэрасу Камуи Иллия](1869618) \- Камуикумусуби-но ками (Бог Божественной Животворящей Силы)

[Аматэрасу Накивасами Изабелла](1869619) \- Накивасами-но ками (Плачущая Богиня Болот)

[Аматэрасу Хихираги Азель](1869623) \- Хихираги-но-соно-хана-мадзуми-но ками (Бог Редчайших Цветов Душистого Кустарника)

**_Школа Ямасиро:_ **

[Аматэрасу Ивато Элайя](1869626) \- Амэ-но-ивато-ваке-но ками (Юный Бог Небесного Скалистого Входа)

[Аматэрасу Хиконагисатакэ Лоран](1869628) \- Амацухико-хиконагисатакэ-угая-фукиаэдзу-но микото (Небесный Юноша-Доблестный Бог Баклановой Крыши, Не До Конца Настеленной на Морском Берегу)

[Аматэрасу Кухидзамоти Роббер](1869631) \- Амэ-но-кухидзамоти-но ками (Небесный Бог-Владелец Черпаков)

[Аматэрасу Фуюкину Антон](1869634) \- Амэ-но-фуюкину-но ками (Бог Небесных Зимних Одежд)

[Аматэрасу Нацу Лиандер](1869636) \- Нацутакацухи-но ками (Бог Летнего Высокого Солнца)

[Аматэрасу Мии Кристиан](1869639) \- Мии-но ками (Бог Священного Колодца)

**_Школа Ямато:_ **

Аматэрасу Нуноосито Роман - Нунооситомиторинаруми-но ками (Бог Моря Кричащих Птиц)

Аматэрасу Цудоэтинэ Габриель - Амэ-но-цудоэтинэ-но ками (Богиня-Собирательница Небесных Вод)

Аматэрасу Омодару Кию - Омодару-но ками (Бог Совершенного Облика)

Аматэрасу Камуятатэ Рита - Камуятатэ-химэ-но микото (Дева-Богиня Божественной Стрелы и Щита)

****

**_Э_** **_литный отряд Рихарда:_ **

Сусаноо Хоори Гор - Хоори-но микото (Бог, Пригибающий Огонь)

Сусаноо Сигияма Инга - Сигияма-цуми-но ками (Бог-Дух Лесистых Гор)

Сусаноо Хаяакицу Рада - Хаяакицу-хико-но ками (Юноша-Бог Ранней Осени)

 

Аматэрасу (Сусаноо) Курадо Кимэй - Куни-но-курадо-но ками (Земной Бог Темных Расщелин) (в отряде с 11-448г.)

[Сусаноо Ивасаку Ванесса](1869563) \- Ивасаку-но ками (Бог Грома, Рассекающий Скалы) (в отряде с 11-455г)

**ЛЮДИ:**

**_Сейто Аши Кагемуси 10 курс, Комитет по профилактике и дисциплине_ **

Сарумэ Акито - командир отряда

Накатоми Садахару - его заместитель, пророк Амэ-но-коянэ-но микото

Таманоя Яцуно

Отомо Хидехико

Отомо Дайкуро

**Род Сарумэ:**

Сарумэ Амако - Наследная принцесса

Сарумэ Акито - старший сын

Сарумэ Канске - ее второй сын

Сарумэ Макетаро - ее третий сын

Сарумэ Амэ - четвертый сын, Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото (Небесная Богиня Отважная, покровительница рода Сарумэ)

Сарумэ Киомасу - Глава рода

**Род Имубэ:**

Имубэ Бенихиме - жена Главы рода

Имубэ Кунимити - старший сын, бывший наследный принц, Футодама-но микото (Бог, Приносящий Дары - покровитель рода Имубэ)

Имубэ Каору - дочь

 

**Род Накатоми:**

Накатоми Садахару - Амэ-но-коянэ-но микото, Пророк Накатоми

Накатоми Ирию - мдалший сын, Амэ-но-ивато-ваке-но ками (Юный Бог Небесного Скалистого Входа)

**ЙОКАИ**

  
_Принцы_

Огненный Принц Тенгу Гоэн

Водный Принц Ину Кимиясу

Небесный Принц Тануки Итидзё

Принцесса Ветра Кицунэ Коноэ

Принцесса Земли Неко Эн-ю

****

**_Парад 100 йокаев_ **

Киану Кехиро - тенгу, командир Третьего Отряда Принца Тенгу Гоэна

Кицунэ Вивиан - фрейлина принцессы Кицунэ Коноэ

Тенгу Ирена - заместитель командира Третьего Отряда Гоэна


	2. Идзанами Эхисса

**Имя ками:** Идзанами Эхисса

 **Имя души:** Идзанами-но микото (Богиня, влекущая к себе), Идзанами

 **Род** : Токотатино  
 **Школа:** обладает чертами Мино-дэн  
После во время создания Еминокуни получила необратимые повреждения, поэтому слаба и нуждается в постоянном отдыхе. Ее главная способность как первого бога была утеряна безвозвратно.

 **Личная информация**  
 **Дата рождения:** около 1415 лет до сотворения мира  
 **Рост** – 49 цуней (163 см)  
 **Вес** – 81 кин (49 кг)  
 **Пол:** жен

 **Специальность:** Богиня-Хранительница  
 **Вид Сейкатсу:** Сейкатсу не обладает  
 **Характеристика:** Из-за того, что живет слишком долго, и слаба из-за отсутствия силы она научилась идеально «подстраиваться» под людей. Таким образом она могла заполучить почти любого и заставить служить своим интересам.  
Она – женщина тысячи масок.  
 **Хобби:** чайная церемония

 **Внешние данные**  
 **Волосы** – яркий рыжий, ниже плеч  
 **Глаза и ногти:** янтарь

 **Дети:** Аматэрасу, Сусаноо, Цукиеми


	3. Идзанаги Рихан

Имя ками: **Идзанаги Рихан**

Имя души: Идзанаги-но микото (Бог, влекущий к себе), Идзанаги

Род: Токотатино  
Школа: обладает чертами Ямато-дэн

Личная информация  
Дата рождения: около 1267 лет до сотворения мира  
Рост – 58 цуней (192 см)  
Вес – 148 кинов (89 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Бог-Хранитель  
Вид Сейкатсу: Небо, Вода, Огонь, Земля

Характеристика: Главное оружие – убеждение. Обладает непревзойденной харизмой, о чем и говорит его имя «Влекущий к себе».

Внешние данные  
Волосы – черный, ниже плеч  
Глаза и ногти: янтарь

Дети: Аматэрасу, Сусаноо, Цукиеми


	4. Идзанами  Аматэрасу Эон

Имя ками: **Идзанами Аматэрасу Эон**

Имя человека: Сакамото Кая  
Имя души: Аматэрасу оо-ми-ками-но микото (Великая Священная Богиня, сияющая в небе), Аматэрасу

Вид: ками, Бог-Хранитель  
Род: Идзанами  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-470  
Рост – 48 цуней (159 см)  
Вес – 75 кинов (45 кг)  
Пол: жен

Специальность: Богиня-Хранительница  
Вид Сейкатсу: Земля, остальные стихии не получили должного развития  
Характеристика: Эта женщина лишена иллюзий и смотрит на вещи трезво. Ни чувства, ни эмоции не могут заставить ее потерять ясность мышления. Она осознает важность своего предназначения, но не бежит сломя голову исполнять его. Осторожна и предусмотрительна.  
Хобби: медицина

Внешние данные  
Волосы – каштановый, ниже плеч  
Глаза и ногти: изумрудно-зеленый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%98%D0%B7%D1%83%D0%BC%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

Имена в других исходах: Кагамицукири Акиса


	5. Идзанами Сусаноо Амон

Имя ками: **Идзанами Сусаноо Амон**  
Имя души: Такэхая-сусаноо-но микото (Доблестный быстрый ярый бог-муж)

Вид: ками, Бог-Творец  
Род: Идзанами  
Школа: Бизен

Личная информация  
Возраст – 27 человеческих лет   
Дата рождения: 15 Тигр 11-464г.  
Рост – 55 цуней (182 см)   
Вес – 123 кина (74 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Бог-Творец  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода, остальные в полной мере не раскрыты  
Характеристика: гений в любом деле, особенно впечатляют боевые навыки  
Интересы: йокаи  
Хобби: каллиграфия, новые техники боя, чтение

Внешние данные  
Волосы – серебристо-голубой, короткая стрижка (в человеческом обличье – черный)  
Глаза и ногти: Ультрамариновый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A3%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

 

Имена в других исходах: Имубэ Сэйрэй


	6. Цукиеми

Имя ками: **Цукиеми**

Имя души: Цукиеми-но микото (Бог Счета Лун)

Вид: Первый Бог, Бог-Хранитель  
Род: Цукиеми  
Школа: обладает чертами Бизен-дэн  
Владыка Еминокуни, страны мертвых

Личная информация  
Возраст – от сотворения мира, 4427 лет   
Рост – 53 цуня (175 см)  
Вес – 90 кинов (54 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Бог-Хранитель  
Вид Сейкатсу: Небо, остальные в полной мере не раскрыты  
Характеристика: необщителен, холоден и отстранен. Считает себя чужаком в Срединном мире, поэтому редко покидает Еминокуни. Обладает обостренным чувством ответственности за Страну Вечной Ночи, поэтому вмешивается в дела ками только тогда, когда считает, что миру грозит опасность  
Хобби: медитации, изменения сознания

Внешние данные  
Волосы – черные волнистые, до колен  
Глаза и ногти: алый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

 

Перерождений не имеет

Отпрыск: Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахий


	7. Идзанами Удзумэ Данте

Имя ками: **Идзанами Удзумэ Данте**  
Имя человека: Сарумэ Амэ  
Имя души: Амэ-но-удзумэ-но микото (Небесная Богиня Отважная)  
Родитель: Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе

Вид: ками  
Род: Идзанами  
Школа: Бизен  
Девиз: Честь и верность  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо в Академии Воинов-Теней Аши

Личная информация   
Дата рождения: 16 Кабан 11-474г.  
Рост – 50 цуней (166 см)  
Вес – 75 кинов (45 кг)  
Пол: муж/жен

Специальность: соблазнение (вдохновение)  
Вид Сейкатсу: Небо  
Характеристика: любопытный, считает, что может справиться с любой проблемой самостоятельно, но тем не менее не боится привлечь на свою сторону помощь.  
Интересы: Все загадочное, женщины  
Хобби: вышивка крестом, икебана, танцы  
Больше всего не любит: каллиграфия

Внешние данные  
Волосы – темно-каштановый, до пояса  
Глаза и ногти: дымчато-сиреневый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

 

Имена в других исходах: Сарумэ Юки, Кира


	8. Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе

Имя ками: **Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе**  
Имя человека: Кумэ Ичиро  
Имя души: Амацукумэ-но микото (Небесный Бог из Кумэ)  
Родитель: Идзанами Хатиман Рихард

Вид: ками  
Род: Идзанами  
Школа: Ямато  
Девиз: Хитрость и гордость  
Командир отряда выпуска 11-382 года, куратор Сейто Аши Сюгендо при Академии Воинов-Теней Аши

Личная информация  
Возраст – 134 человеческих года   
Дата рождения: 02 Петух 11-357  
Рост – 50 цуней (166 см)  
Вес – 82 кина (49 кг)  
Пол: муж/жен

Специальность: Щиты  
Вид Сейкатсу: Огонь  
Характеристика: язвителен, самовлюблен и обидчив, но добр  
Интересы: медитации, Цукиеми-но микото  
Хобби: прически и мода, не давать забывать о своем существовании

Внешние данные  
Волосы – золотой, до пояса, вплетает в волосы бубенчики, заколки и цепочки  
Глаза и ногти: шафрановый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A8%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

 

Имена в других исходах: Кумэ Сумире 

Отпрыск: Идзанами Удзумэ Данте


	9. Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахий

Имя ками: **Цукиеми Футодама Ебрахий**  
Имя человека: Имубэ Кунимити  
Имя души: Футодама-но микото (Бог, приносящий дары), Футодама  
Родитель: Цукиеми-но микото

Вид: ками  
Род: Цукиеми  
Школа: Бизен  
Девиз: Честь и верность  
Является Сейто Аши Сюгендо в Академии Воинов-Теней Аши

Личная информация  
Возраст – 28 лет   
Дата рождения: 25 Дракон 11-463  
Рост – 54 цуня (179 см)  
Вес – 100 кинов (60 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: принесение даров (клептомания)  
Вид Сейкатсу: Ветер  
Интересы: вечеринки, алкогольные напитки  
Хобби: роспись на шелке

Внешние данные  
Волосы – темно-вишневый, почти черный, до пояса  
Глаза и ногти: вишневый

Боевые характеристики

Имена в других исходах: Имубэ Арес


	10. Идзанами Хатиман Рихард

Имя ками: **Идзанами Хатиман Рихард**  
Имя человека: Хатиман  
Имя души: -----

Вид: ханьё  
Род: Сусаноо  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость  
Ректор Академии Воинов-Теней Аши 

Личная информация  
Возраст 715 лет (рождение во время восьмого исхода)   
Рост – 52 цуня (173 см)  
Вес – 102 кина (61 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: -----  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода  
Интересы: созданная им Академия Аши, новые виды йокаев  
Хобби: коллекционирование алкогольных напитков

Внешние данные  
Волосы – черные, укороченные  
Глаза и ногти: хамелеон (синие и серебристые)

Отпрыск: Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе


	11. Аматэрасу Акигуи Эдгар

Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Акигуи Эдгар**  
Имя души: Акигуи-но-уси-но ками (Бог-правитель пожиратель зла), Акигуи

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость  
Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе, наставник меча Сейто Аши Сюгендо с 11-491 года в Академии Воинов-Теней Аши.

Личная информация  
Возраст: 137 лет  
Рост – 55 цуней (184 см)  
Вес – 133 кина 80 кг  
Пол: муж

Специальность: фехтование  
Вид Сейкатсу: Земля  
Характеристика: брутален, груб, невоспитан  
Интересы: фехтование, боевые искусства  
Хобби: фехтование, боевые искусства

Внешние данные  
Волосы – рыжий, ниже плеч  
Глаза и ногти: фиолетовый. Глаз один


	12. Аматэрасу  Ивасаку Ванесса

Имя ками: **Аматэрасу Ивасаку Ванесса**  
Имя души: Ивасаку-но ками (Бог Грома, Рассекающий Скалы), Ивасаку

Вид: ками  
Род: Изначально Аматэрасу, в 11-455 года стала Сусаноо  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость  
Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе, с 11-455 года разведка Идзанами Хатимана Рихарда

Личная информация  
Возраст: 136 лет  
Рост – 53 цуня (175 см)  
Вес – 117 кинов (70 кг)  
Пол: жен/муж

Специальность: фехтование  
Вид Сейкатсу: Земля  
Характеристика: мужеподобна, брутальна  
Интересы: фехтование, боевые искусства  
Хобби: фехтование, боевые искусства

Внешние данные  
Волосы – светло-русый  
Глаза и ногти: терракота


	13. Аматэрасу Кая Дамиан

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Кая Дамиан  
Имя души: Кая-но-химэ-но ками (Дева-Богиня Травянистых Равнин)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость  
Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе, преподаватель в Академии Воинов-Теней Аши

Личная информация  
Возраст: 135 лет  
Рост – 49 цуней (163 см)  
Вес – 75 кинов (45 кг)  
Пол: жен/муж

Специальность: расшифровка пророчеств Накатоми  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода  
Характеристика: женоподобен, обладает тонким чутьем и ранимой душой  
Интересы: история и эзотерика  
Хобби: поэзия, каллиграфия

Внешние данные  
Волосы – черный махаон  
Глаза и ногти: аквамарин


	14. Аматэрасу Сокодоку  Агнесс

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Сокодоку Агнесс  
Имя человека: Сарумэ Саруда  
Имя души: Сокодоку-ми-тама (Священный Дух, Достигший Дна)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Бизен  
Девиз: Честь и верность  
Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе

Личная информация  
Годы жизни: 11-357 – 11-491г.  
Рост – 51 цунь (170см)  
Вес – 67 кинов (40см)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: проводник  
Вид Сейкатсу: вода  
Характеристика: Это бог крайностей. Если быть верным, то до конца; если служить людям, то отдать им всего себя, не побоявшись безумия.  
Хобби: оригами, роспись на веерах.

Внешние данные  
Волосы – черный  
Глаза и ногти: темный индиго

[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

Родитель для Аматэрасу Нацу Леандра и Аматэрасу Нацу Лиандер


	15. Аматэрасу  Окицу Лидия

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Окицу Лидия  
Имя души: Окицу-химэ-но ками (Дева-Богиня Тлеющих Углей)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Точка проявления школы: правая  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность  
Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-348, год Пробуждения 11-358  
Рост – 48 цуней (162 см)  
Вес – 73 кина (44 кг)  
Пол: жен

Специальность: сокрытие  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода   
Характеристика: носит очки

Внешние данные  
Волосы – клубничный блонд  
Глаза и ногти: синий чирок  
[Информация о цвете](http://whoyougle.ru/services/color/18A7B5)

Отпрыск: Аматэрасу Коянэ Зеро (Накатоми Садахару)


	16. Аматэрасу Умуги Роза

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Умуги Роза  
Имя души: Умуги-химэ (Дева-Ракушка)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Личная информация  
Годы жизни: 11-358 – 11-381  
Пол: жен

Внешние данные  
Волосы – глубокий красный  
[Информация о цвете](http://whoyougle.ru/services/color/7B001C)  
Глаза и ногти: насыщенный красновато-коричневый   
[Информация о цвете](http://whoyougle.ru/services/color/7F180D)

 

Погибла во время Атаки на Академию Аши во Второй Войне


	17. Аматэрасу Ханатиру Эвелин

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Ханатиру Эвелин  
Имя души: Ко-но-ханатиру-химэ (Богиня Опадающих Цветов с Деревьев)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: ум и беспристрастность


	18. Аматэрасу Окуяма Марк

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Окуяма Марк   
Имя души: Окуяма-цуми-но ками (Бог-Дух Глуби Гор)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: сила и смелость  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

 

Личная информация  
Возраст: 19 лет  
Рост – 173  
Вес – 58  
Пол: муж

Специальность: разрушение магии Сейкатсу  
Вид Сейкатсу: Огонь

Внешние данные  
Волосы – Глициневый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%93%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)  
Глаза и ногти: маренго  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)


	19. Аматэрасу Кукуноти Фостер

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Кукуноти Фостер   
Имя души: Кукуноти-но ками (Бог Ствола)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Специальность: усиление материальных конструкций  
Вид Сейкатсу: земля  
Характеристика: Один из сильнейших духов-защитников. При этом использует энергию природы. Особенно чувствителен к переменам погоды. «Выжженный лес» ощущает острее прочих.


	20. Аматэрасу Хихаяхи Александр

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Хихаяхи Александр  
Имя человека: Александр  
Имя души: Хихаяхи-но ками (Огненный Бог Быстрого Огня)  
Родитель: Сусаноо Хоори Гор  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Точка проявления школы: правая  
Девиз: Сила и смелость

Личная информация  
Возраст: 34 года  
Рост – 183  
Вес – 76  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Призыв воды  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода/Огонь  
Характеристика: Его огонь быстр и непостоянен.   
Хобби: Пиромания


	21. Аматэрасу Сокоцуцу Хайден

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Сокоцуцу Хайден  
Имя души: Сокоцуцу-но-о-но микото (Бог-Муж Правитель Дна)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Личная информация  
Возраст: 23 года  
Рост – 176  
Вес – 54  
Пол: муж

Вид Сейкатсу: вода  
Характеристика: неформальный лидер в Сошу.   
Фобия: слезы

Внешние данные  
Волосы – Антрацитовый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)  
Глаза и ногти: сине-зеленый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=C%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5-%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)


	22. Аматэрасу Котооси Артур

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Котооси Артур   
Имя души: Оо-Котооси-о-но ками (Бог Великого Деяния)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	23. Аматэрасу Ситаэру Виктория

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Ситаэру Виктория   
Имя души: Ситаэру-химэ-но микото (Дева-Ниже Светящаяся Богиня)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Сошу  
Точка проявления школы: левая  
Девиз: Сила и смелость

Специальность: фейерверк и и огненные представления  
Вид Сейкатсу: Огонь

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	24. Аматэрасу Сиронуси Мигель

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Сиронуси Мигель   
Имя души: Яэкотосиронуси-но ками – Бог-Правитель Многих Слов

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Специальность: вербальные заклинания Сейкатсу  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода

 

Внешние данные  
Волосы – Вьющиеся, черные, ниже плеч. В косу не заплетает, а собирает в хвост черной шелковой лентой.  
Глаза и ногти: лунное серебро  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	25. Аматэрасу Хокинэ Ромиро

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Хокинэ Ромиро  
Имя души: Адзисиката-хокинэ-но ками (Высокий Бог Плугов)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Личная информация  
Возраст: 17  
Рост - 173  
Вес – 45  
Пол: муж

Специальность: связь на близких расстояниях  
Вид Сейкатсу: Земля  
Интересы: эстетическая посуда  
Хобби: экспериментальная кулинария

Внешние данные  
Волосы – медный  
Глаза и ногти: золотисто-ореховый

 

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	26. Аматэрасу Камуи Иллия

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Камуи Иллия  
Имя души: Камуикумусуби-но ками (Бог Божественной Животворящей Силы)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Личная информация  
Возраст: 16 лет  
Рост – 165  
Вес – 56  
Пол: муж

Специальность: нейтрализация яда собственным организмом  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода  
Интересы: напитки  
Хобби: составление алкогольных коктейлей

Внешние данные  
Волосы – небесно-голубой  
Глаза и ногти: кремовый

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	27. Аматэрасу Накивасами Изабелла

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Накивасами Изабелла   
Имя души: Накивасами-но ками (Плачущая Богиня Болот)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	28. Аматэрасу Хихираги  Азель

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Хихираги Азель   
Имя души: Хихираги-но-соно-хана-мадзуми-но ками (Бог Редчайших Цветов Душистого Кустарника)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Пол: жен

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	29. Аматэрасу Ивато Элайя

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Ивато Элайя   
Имя человека: Накатоми Ирию  
Имя души: Амэ-но-ивато-ваке-но ками (Юный Бог Небесного Скалистого Входа)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность

Личная информация  
Возраст:   
Рост – 154  
Вес – 36  
Пол: муж

Специальность: работа с другими специальностями  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода

Внешние данные  
Волосы – розовый  
Глаза и ногти: 

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	30. Аматэрасу Хиконагисатакэ Лоран

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Хиконагисатакэ Лоран   
Имя души: Амацухико-хиконагисатакэ-угая-фукиаэдзу-но микото (Небесный Юноша-Доблестный Бог Баклановой Крыши, Не До Конца Настеленной на Морском Берегу) 

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность

 

Специальность: добыча информации  
Вид Сейкатсу: Ветер  
Характеристика: любознателен и дотошен

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	31. Аматэрасу Кухидзамоти Роббер

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Кухидзамоти Роббер  
Имя души: Амэ-но-кухидзамоти-но ками (Небесный Бог-Владелец Черпаков)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	32. Аматэрасу Фуюкину Антон

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Фуюкину Антон   
Имя души: Амэ-но-фуюкину-но ками (Бог Небесных Зимних Одежд)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность

Специальность: обволакивание  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	33. Аматэрасу Нацу Лиандер

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Нацу Лиандер  
Имя человека: Лиандер Виталийский  
Имя души: Нацутакацухи-но ками (Бог Летнего Высокого Солнца)  
Родитель: Аматэрасу Сокодоку Агнесс

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность

Личная информация  
Возраст: 14  
Рост – 155  
Вес – 40  
Пол: муж

Специальность: маскировка  
Вид Сейкатсу: небо  
Характеристика: слабый и болезненный мальчик, но отличается неудержимой жаждой знаний.  
Хобби: оригами. 

Внешние данные  
Волосы – платиновый блондин  
Глаза и ногти: черный

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Особые пометки: Его слабость объясняется тем, что он был возрожден, находясь на седьмой человеческой жизни, а не восьмой.


	34. Аматэрасу Мии Кристиан

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Мии Кристиан  
Имя души: Мии-но ками (Бог Священного Колодца)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямасиро  
Девиз: Ум и беспристрастность

Личная информация  
Рост – 176  
Вес – 67  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Накопление и хранение информации  
Вид Сейкатсу: Земля

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	35. Аматэрасу Сагири Хоакин

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Сагири Хоакин   
Имя души: Куни-но-сагири-но ками (Земной Бог Туманов в Ущельях)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Бизен  
Девиз: Честь и верность

Личная информация  
Дата рождения: 14 Кролик 11-474  
Рост – 153  
Вес – 34  
Пол: муж

Специальность: перемещение предметов в пространстве  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода  
Характеристика: всегда и во всем старается следовать правилам. В эмоциональной сфере раним и неуверен, нуждается в поддержке, но руку помощи в случае чего не примет.  
Интересы:   
Хобби: 

Внешние данные  
Волосы – Серого зеленого чая   
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%20%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)  
Глаза и ногти: Темная бирюза  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%8E%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	36. Аматэрасу Нацу Леандра

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Нацу Леандра   
Имя человека: Леандра Виталийская   
Имя души: Нацу-но-мэ-но ками (Богиня Лета)  
Родитель: Аматэрасу Сокодоку Агнесс

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Бизен  
Девиз: Честь и верность

Личная информация  
Возраст: 18  
Рост – 176  
Вес – 54  
Пол: жен

Специальность: разрешение конфликтов  
Вид Сейкатсу: Огонь  
Характеристика: поддерживает гармонию и мирит поссорившихся. Заботится о тех, кого считает «своим» или «условно своим»  
Интересы: плавание

Внешние данные  
Волосы – цвет спелой пшеницы  
Глаза и ногти: черный

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	37. Аматэрасу Нуноосито Роман

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Нуноосито Роман   
Имя души: Нунооситомиторинаруми-но ками (Бог Моря Кричащих Птиц)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямато  
Девиз: Хитрость и гордость  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-473   
Рост – 51 цунь (170 см)  
Вес – 107 кинов (64 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: управление тенями  
Вид Сейкатсу: вода

Внешние данные  
Волосы – полуночно-синий  
[](http://www.yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9)  
Глаза и ногти: фуксия  
[](http://www.yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%A4%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B8)


	38. Аматэрасу Цудоэтинэ Габриель

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Цудоэтинэ Габриель  
Имя души: Амэ-но-цудоэтинэ-но ками (Богиня-Собирательница Небесных Вод)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямато  
Девиз: Хитрость и гордость  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Пол: в данной реинкарнации мужской


	39. Аматэрасу Омодару Кию

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Омодару Кию  
Имя души: Омодару-но ками (Бог Совершенного Облика), Омодару

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямато  
Девиз: Хитрость и гордость  
Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-474  
Рост – 53 цуня (176 см)  
Вес – 88 кинов (53 кг)  
Пол: муж/жен

Специальность: иллюзии, копирующие иллюзии  
Вид Сейкатсу: Вода  
Хобби: рисование  
Никто не видел его настоящего лица. На его лице находится иллюзорная маска

Внешние данные  
Волосы – пепельный блонд  
Глаза и ногти: голубой


	40. Аматэрасу Камуятатэ Рита

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Камуятатэ Рита  
Имя души: Камуятатэ-химэ-но микото (Дева-Богиня Божественной Стрелы и Щита)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямато  
Девиз: Хитрость и гордость

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-468 г  
Рост – 51 цунь (170см)  
Вес – 88 кинов (53 см)  
Пол: жен

Специальность: поглощение внимания  
Вид Сейкатсу: Огонь

Внешние данные  
Волосы – гранат  
Глаза и ногти: черного кофе

Синсэн Аши Сюгендо, набор 11-491г.


	41. Аматэрасу Курадо Кимэй

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Курадо Кимэй  
Имя человека: Кагамицукири Хаон  
Имя души: Куни-но-курадо-но ками (Земной Бог Темных Расщелин), Курадо

Вид: ками/йокай  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: бывшая Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-275  
Рост – 50 цуней (168 см)  
Вес – 95 кинов (57 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: общение с тенями  
Вид Сейкатсу: Ветер  
Характеристика: является выходцем из рода Кагамицукири, поэтому обладает обширными медицинскими знаниями 

Внешние данные  
Волосы – аспидно-серый  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%90%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)  
Глаза и ногти: мурена  
[](http://yandex.ru/yandsearch?text=%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%20%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82)


	42. Сусаноо Хоори Гор

Имя ками: Сусаноо Хоори Гор  
Имя человека: Ринамир Родес  
Был помощником конюха в особняке Имубэ.  
Имя души: Хоори-но микото (Бог, Пригибающий Огонь)  
Родитель: Аматэрасу Миваку Алоис

Вид: сверхками  
Род: Сусаноо  
Школа: Сошу  
Девиз: Сила и смелость

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-278 год  
Рост – 56 цуней (185 см)  
Вес – 140 кинов (84 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Управление огнем  
Вид Сейкатсу: Огонь  
Характеристика: Сильный и бескомпромиссный, достаточно эмоциональный и одухотворенный, но его легко сбить с толку неадекватностью и отсутствием логики.  
Хобби: Музыка, но к ней не имеет достаточного таланта. Мечтает услышать когда-нибудь игру Сарумэ.

Внешние данные  
Волосы – Белые, укороченные. Носит хвост.  
Глаза и ногти: Льдисто-голубой


	43. Аматэрасу Миваку Алоис

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Миваку Алоис  
Имя души: Миваку-но-ото-но микото, Заклинатель звуков   
Родитель: Аматэрасу Амацухико Лий

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Мино  
Девиз: Тонкость и чуткость

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-148 год  
Рост – 52 цуня (173 см)  
Вес – 85 кинов (51 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: Звуковые иллюзии  
Вид Сейкатсу: Ветер  
Характеристика: ножны его меча необычны. Это большая дудочка, с помощью которой он «заклинает» звуки.  
Ками-одиночка. Работает один, без напарников. Бродит по свету, сочиняет музыку и помогает людям. Считает, что полное «отречение» от себя является наиболее эффективным служением людям.  
Хобби: музыка

Внешние данные:  
Волосы – Ванильный   
Глаза и ногти: Камелопардовый


	44. Аматэрасу Амацухико Лий

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Амацухико Лий

Имя души: Амэникиси-Куниникиси-Амацухико-Хикохо-но Ниниги-но микото (Небесный Юноша-Бог Небесного Изобилия Рисовых Ростков)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Бизен  
Девиз: Честь и верность  
Является родителем Аматэрасу Миваку Алоиса и наставником меча Сусаноо Хоори Гора

Личная информация  
Годы жизни: 10-251 – 11-381 гг.  
Рост – 54 цуня (179 см)  
Вес – 95 кинов (57 кг)  
Пол: муж


	45. Аматэрасу Асуха Такай

Имя ками: Аматэрасу Асуха Такай  
Имя души: Асуха-но ками (Бог Земли Под Ногами)

Вид: ками  
Род: Аматэрасу  
Школа: Ямато  
Девиз: хитрость и гордость  
Отряд под командованием Идзанами Амацукумэ Хорхе

Личная информация  
Год рождения: 11-350 год  
Рост – 52 цуня (174 см)  
Вес – 88 кинов (53 кг)  
Пол: муж

Специальность: устраивание беспорядков, расстройство сценариев  
Вид Сейкатсу: Земля  
Особенности: Один из «поздних» ками в отряде, т.е. обращенных поздно. Из-за этого его специальность так и осталась не раскрытой в полную силу, может ею пользоваться только на грубом уровне.  
Характеристика: натура быстро увлекающаяся.  
Хобби: азартные игры и жульничество

Внешние данные  
Волосы – баклажан  
Глаза и ногти: зеленый


End file.
